


twenty cent

by lesbianbey



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I do like rexi don’t @ me, Unrequited Love, apparently venmo is a thing, more characters will appear and have speaking roles just bear with me, some unrealistic ass hi-jinks, yall pls don’t take the themes that seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: “you sold fentanyl to a girl for 20 cents???”or, the au where rue is a drug dealer instead of a drug addict and she falls in love with a girl so hard it messes up her sale.





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> once again, I am a better writer than this but I figured why not uhhhhhhhh write an alternate reality where rue sells the drugs instead of abusing them *kanye shrug*

if you knew rue bennett, you probably got some type of deal from her.

she sells anything and everything — from recreational and politically ideal drugs to dangerous, hard, rightfully illegal shit. sometimes vicodin. maybe a bit of X. morphine too.

what rue honestly likes to sell is weed. everyone needs it. however, she knows it will take centuries for a competent president to realize making cannabis legal will relieve the recession. she gets her usual customers, some she knew personally...one of them being her distant ass friend lexi. it’s not that rue _wants_ to be distant. she just knows lexi is feelin’ the kid and she would much rather be a friend than to break her heart. 

rue barely even likes white people, anyway. 

she rolls her eyes and snarls once her unfavorite customer nate walks away with a dime bag. she hates that prick. once he’s outta sight, she goes back inside and once she sees that tattooed ass face, she knows it’s not gonna be good.

“what now?” 

moose cracks a smile. “oh nothing...just something for you to try.”

“I hope you mean selling,” she says. “and what is it?”

“fentanyl.”

rue hangs her head low. she hated fentanyl. it’s highly addictive to the point where rue has had people hospitalized for that shit. “you’re kidding right?”

“nah. you got a bunch of preppy ass kids who wanna act like they life hard, and wanna escape. this is the perfect drug.”

“weed is the perfect drug,” rue points out. “never hurt nobody. it’s versatile as fuck. smoke it, steam it, eat it, make it into an oil and rub it…”

“you boring.”

rue cracks a snort. sure. not wanting to fuck with drugs other than weed is _boring_. plus, she still gotta make a decision on what to do with this damn drug. she can’t say no which isn’t even a decision but... “how much do I gotta sell ‘em for?”

* * *

rue hates fentanyl. it’s highly addictive and can kill anyone who misuses it. however, people in this small ass neighborhood will give up almost their life savings on it. new customers, old customers...shit. 

she still fucking hates it though.

she stands by the alley nearby the carnival, having done sold some X to a couple girls — cassie and maddy. rue never cared much for cassie growing up, considering she’s lexi’s sister and she has a thing of being a thot with some nice ass tits, and maddy? not much of an opinion to give a shit. she just knows she gets the beat down from nate jacobs every fucking time they break up...and make up. rue is convinced maddy low key likes that shit. but what does she know?

some blond hair and a short skirt appears before her. “what?” she asks.

“i got a referral. said you might be able to hook me up.” the girl walks closer and rue’s breath hitches. she did say earlier that she doesn’t fuck with white girls but um…

“what you looking for baby girl?” rue inquires, with a smirk. “lemme guess...molly?”

“hell no,” she replies. “I’ll give you another guess.”

“weed,” rue lamely guesses.

the girl snorts. “you lucky you’re cute.”

rue casts her face down and looks to the side. ok, now her confidence is nowhere to be found. she feels her hair covering her face but when a finger tucks some hair behind her ear, she picks her head up. “listen...i-if you’re not gonna—“

“friend,” she interjects. “or it’s scientific name, fentanyl.”

“of course,” rue quickly mutters. “sixty.”

“that much?”

rue raises her shoulders and pulls out a dime bag. “this shit is extra potent, baby girl. one bump is enough.”

“i can handle it.”

rue hums a little and grabs her hand. she feels nothing but a couple coins hit her palm, and before she has time to grab the other girl, she just smiles and skips away. two dimes appear in her palm. “for fuck’s sake!” she growls.

* * *

“you sold fentanyl to a girl for _20 cents_???”

rue grimaces. “ok, fez, I know this sounds bad—“

“do you know this is gonna get us killed?” fezco argues, without waking up anyone else in the house.

“that’s why I am gonna venmo you 59.80 so that no one but us ever knows,” rue states matter of factly. “but listen...she was cute.”

fezco sighs. “this is why I said you should only be selling to men. at least you don’t like them.”

“I don’t think you understand what bisexual means, fezco.”

he rolls his eyes. “sue me.”

* * *

when rue shows up for school as she barely even does, she breezes through her classes like always until lunch, when she’s sitting with lexi, glaring at her ugly ass plate, wishing she can telekinetically make her crap on a school tray change into something like chicken nuggets until she hears a throat clearing.

“didn’t know you went to school too.”

rue casts her head up and her breathing is uneven again. “uh...h-hey…”

“rue, who’s this?” lexi questions, and rue can hear how jealous she is. 

rue glances at lexi with a half-sneer, then turns to the girl. “sorry. uh, I never caught your name.”

“jules.” she then extends her hand for rue to shake. when rue accepts it, she finds three twenties on her palm. “sorry for the other day. I was kinda short.”

“kinda?” rue smirks. “i had to venmo my own cash to make up for your little trick, but you’re forgiven.”

“that’s good to know.”

“ahem.” lexi forces a smile. “i’m lexi. you must be new because I’ve never seen you around here.”

“I am, actually. moved down here about a week ago.”

“did your last town do dirty tricks with drug dealers?” rue asks sardonically.

jules smiles. “no. I just did that because you were cute.”

lexi starts to stand up. “I’m gonna go to the library,” she announces. rue furrows her eyebrows but is not really affected by lexi leaving. they were distant friends for a reason. this was the first time in a long time since they sat together for really anything.

“what’s up with her?” jules questions.

“she got a crush on me,” rue answers simply. “i’m not really into her like that. childhood friends to lovers ain’t that good of a story in my opinion. no, what I do like...is something different. that type of shit that doesn’t require knowing each other since babies, ‘cause that means they know how to hurt you and also help you.”

“aw, well that sucks. she would’ve been lucky if you liked her back.”

“because I give her her cocaine fix?” rue scoffs, pushing her tray away from her. “that girl tries to convince me it’s for her mom but I been knew her mom prefers alcohol.”

“maybe she’s coping with the fact that you don’t like her back.”

“well, that’s not a good coping mechanism.” it comes out way more sarcastic and uncaring than she thought. weird thing is, rue can probably understand. she smokes to cope with her own mental demons. “whatever. I haven’t even spoke to that girl in months. the only reason why we sat together is because my only other friend doesn’t attend school.”

“not a socializer or something?”

“something like that.” the real reason is, rue doesn’t feel the need to make a connection with any of her customers. that includes lexi howard. “looks like you wanna change that.”

“I don’t have much friends either. someone has to have a friend now and then.”

rue considers it...for a short time. “ok. sold.”


	2. dos

it takes a long time for rue to even gain the courage to ask jules out. 

she wonders if she should do this the old fashioned way, maybe courting instead of an all day fuck fest like her previous girlfriends. or were they even girlfriends?

“they’re your booty calls,” her little sister once said. rue almost popped her in the mouth for that but then she thought about it and that was the last time she ever thought of hitting gia. 

but this is different. jules is not only the new girl in own, she’s also kinda badass. aside from her vsco aesthetic, she approaches things with a carefree attitude, something rue couldn’t do since she’s a drug dealer and escaping that life is a death sentence. only few people come out of it alive, but rue knows those assholes changed their names after leaving the state...and maybe the country.

she throws her head back and passes her little bowl over to her longtime friend. “this some good shit rue.”

“it’s average,” rue lies, then chuckles.

“if average means I can see this popcorn ceiling as an art form, then yeah..._pretty fucking average._”

rue isn’t sure how she even befriended kat. they barely knew each other as kids, and if she’s not with maddy then she’s by herself, being a whole ass enigma. but...rue liked her attitude. not like that. “shit, they look like a big bag of popcorn.”

“seriously, what’s _in_ this shit?” kat starts chuckling, and rue joins her.

their high lasts for a while until rue can actually think straight. “yo...you ever liked a girl?”

“depends...are you talking about cassie last year or emily in fifth grade?”

“I forgot about emily,” rue admits. “so i’m guessing that’s a yes.”

“it happens. I get a straight crush, it lingers, and then some guy makes me forget I ever liked a girl.”

“can’t relate.”

“are you sure you’re bi, rue?”

rue shrugs. the thing is, she’s been sure of her sexuality for many years now. she still likes guys (or vaguely likes ‘em) but girls were just prettier. “i’m sure. now…”

“this is about jules, innit?”

“you know me well,” rue smirks.

“I sure do. I can _definitely_ see the appeal though.”

“right?” rue’s stomach suddenly growls and she sighs as she grabs a bag of munchies. “i’m fucking pathetic. normally she would’ve been eating out of the palm of my hand...and yes, pun intended, but this time, I wanna take my time with her.”

“then ask her out. the dance is coming up...unless you gotta work,” kat suggests, then grabs her bag of chips. “and don’t be eating all my chips.”

“i’m sure my boss can give me some leeway.”

* * *

“no.”

rue groans. “deadass, moose? just this one night I don’t wanna work!”

“you gotta work, rue,” he says. “now that the fentanyl experiment worked very well, i’m expecting you to sell that shit for double the price now.”

“I had christopher mckay try to bargain me for a discount just because his brother is dating gia,” rue explains. “asshole called it a..._family discount_.”

“you know I don’t give a fuck about your high school problems.”

“I just gave you an example on how no one in my school is going to be ok with 120 a baggie.”

“and you also know I dont give a fuck about your opinions.”

“that was a _fact_,” rue argues.

moose raises an eyebrow. “don’t think i’m above kicking your ass, bennett.”

“ok, but if I don’t make a sale at this little high school shindig, then what am I gonna do?”

“_improvise_.”

* * *

improvise my ass, rue thinks to herself. as she stands in the bathroom, waiting for potential customers, she is reminded on why she hated the drug scene sometimes. sure, it brings in money and it surely keeps her busy, but damn. it fucking sucks.

no one is even buying fentanyl now that the price is doubled. it isn’t like rue doesn’t have other drugs in her inventory anyway. just now, she just saw her distant ass friend lexi snort a line from an ashtray. plus with the frequent rumors about nate jacobs being hella tweaked, rue is sure that acid tablet finally got to his system.

“how’s the sale coming along?”

rue almost jumps at the voice. she should’ve been more alert, but whatever. no one is coming to the gender inclusive bathroom like that. “why aren’t you partying?”

“the vibes are all off on the dance floor,” jules answers. “maybe it’s because nate’s having a bad trip or maybe kat’s making out with some kid but i’m not really into that scene. at least, not right now.” she sits right next to rue, who has sat down earlier after losing another customer for the night. “plus, I wanted to see you.”

“oh no, i’m a _terrible_ dancer—“

“prove it,” jules challenges.

rue raises an eyebrow. “I _still_ gotta work.”

“no one is in here right now. plus, this is my favorite song.”

rue frowns, but she recognized the song. she doubts anyone else from school recognized it though. “come on. I know you know it.” that’s when jules extends her hand. “I just took a dna test, turns out i’m 100% that bitch…”

rue chuckles and takes jules’ hand. she’s suddenly twirled around and they’re both dancing and chuckling while the bathroom stays quiet. this isn’t any better than actually being at the dance, but at least rue has a moment of being a teenager. the song slows down and then rue decides to pull jules closer, to the point where they could be hugging but not that close. jules throws her arms around rue’s shoulders and they start slow dancing. “it’s kind of weird…”

“what’s weird?” rue asks.

“I wanted to ask you to the dance all week,” jules answers. “I didn’t ask because there was something that told me you weren’t into this type of high school dance scene. plus, you gotta work.”

“it’s not like I'm making much sale. my stupid ass boss doubled the price of fentanyl so now he’s about to find out that no one is going to spend double the price for some fucking opioid.” it brings rue some comfort that jules wanted to ask her out all week. at least she knows this isn’t a lost cause. 

“hm. maybe not,” jules stops herself and pulls out a couple twenty dollar bills. “consider it your first sale of the night.”

rue hesitates for a moment but she shoves a baggie inside one of jules’ pockets while she grabs the bills. “seriously...I don’t get the appeal.”

“it makes you feel good,” jules reasons.

“yeah but…I’ve seen people die because of that shit. call it post traumatic stress, I call it instinct, in a way.”

“if it makes you feel any better, I don’t do more than a bump at once. last time my shit got stolen when my friend came over with this chick named anna. they owe me so much money.”

rue snorts. “you didn’t even pay me upfront.”

“I paid you the next day. that counts.”

“does it?”

the door suddenly opens and rue quickly tries to act natural while jules goes over to the mirror to fix her hair. 

“relax. i’m _not_ a fucking narc.” rue exhales in relief once she hears lexi’s voice. “what were you two doing in here anyway? i heard talking.”

“I had my shit stolen so I asked rue for another fix.” it wasn’t a lie, but rue knows that isn’t the full truth. “nothing else here.”

“you left the dance floor a lot longer before.”

“lexi.” rue’s voice is cutting, telling lexi, that was way more than enough. rue hated it when lexi does that shit. every time she talks to a girl or even a boy, lexi plays the jealous ass girlfriend card and if rue actually liked her back she would have found it endearing. “mind your business.”

lexi scoffs. “uh huh.” she pulls a napkin from the holder and turns around to leave the bathroom.

rue hears a deep sigh. “seriously rue. you gotta tell her.”

“yeah, and then she’ll cry and then i will feel bad, and then it will be awkward as fuck...nah. I rather die.”

jules gives rue a deadpan look. “I doubt she would cry over her friend not being into her.”

“you don’t know lexi,” she says. “girl used to cry over stupid shit as kids. I doubt that changed today.”

“yeah but if you don’t be honest…I don’t know. i am starting to feel like this is going to be some type of triangle.”

rue sighs a little. “ok. there is no triangle, or any other type of shape. it’s just you and me here.”

jules shrugs. “i’ll take your word for it. just this once. but, you still owe me a dance.”

“I already told you—“

“I don’t care if you can’t dance. i’m not alvin ailey myself. we're just two gals, having fun, without a job ruining the good vibes. now, before the playlist turns to booty, will you join me in a dance, with civilization and _not_ in a stinky bathroom?”

“alright, alright, you convinced me,” rue relents, chuckling and her face getting even redder as she can possibly get. “come on, you lawyer. let’s go dance.”

jules giggles, taking rue’s hand and pulling her out of the bathroom. rue narrowly misses lexi’s glare at the both of them as she twirls jules around the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jules is a vsco girl don’t @ me


	3. tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been lazy and writing other projects so I put this on the back burner for a while. but i’m glad there is going to be a season 2. happy new year!

“what the hell?”

rue rolls her eyes. “didn’t I tell you I was not gonna convince a bunch of middle class high schoolers to pay 120 for this shit? your lucky someone even brought some.”

“god. I told you to improvise.”

“I did. told them that this shit was extra potent, was gonna make them see god and shit. didn’t fucking work,” rue explains. not even rich boy nate wanted it, which speaks volumes. she was lucky she had one customer. “now, eighty. take it or leave it.”

* * *

compromise wasn’t something rue’s boss liked to negotiate. in fact, it took all night. however, rue settles on eighty-five.

she lays on her bed, looking at the ceiling. she’s immensely tired from last night, and she knows sleeping in is so much better than going to school and getting in trouble for sleeping in class. it’s not like she enjoyed class anyway.

she goes through her phone and starts to smile a little. once the dance was semi over, jules took her phone and took a bunch of selfies in the bathroom. she didn’t even notice it but rue isn’t complaining. 

a message breaks her train of thought. “why aren’t you in school 2day??”

rue quickly opens and replies - “beauty sleep”

she presses send and lifts her torso up. her room is pretty basic, but kinda dirty. not entirely. she should clean it but...teenage laziness. she would much rather cook. 

a message reply - “but ur already beautiful tho”

rue blushes...furiously. she really do got it hard. “ok but I didn’t actually sleep” 

“y tho” was the reply. 

rue grimaces before typing - “my boss was being a douchebag so I had 2 stay up”

she sighs a little and gets off the bed to at least put something in her stomach for the day. it’s going to be a boring ass day, that is, if her mom don’t pop up on her. rue groans upon finding absolutely nothing in either the fridge or the pantry. maybe it’s because there’s another growing teen in the house (aka gia) or maybe her mom hasn’t done grocery shopping like that in about a week, but rue hated an empty fridge. she suddenly gets a hunger pain and she couldn’t ignore that. 

with a sigh, rue puts something on and heads out with her phone in tow.

* * *

“you look like shit.”

rue glares at fezco. “blame our boss for making me stay up to discuss prices.”

“well, you know he’s a businessman.”

rue shakes her head and stabs part of her mickey d’s hotcakes with the fork. “the asshole could’ve kept it at eighty. and he act like i’m selling to a bunch of billionaires. the only person with money like that is nate, and he wasn’t with the shits.”

“once again, he’s a businessman.”

“you know you ain’t helping, right?” rue says, her mouth full of food.

“I don’t gotta help any more when i’m the one who got you fucking hotcakes,” he says. 

“can you just be a friend for one day?”

“I could, but being an asshole is so much fun,” he says sarcastically. he laughs once rue flings a piece of egg at him.

* * *

rue shows up the next day, refreshed, and ready to get on her grind. she sells to her usual customers, looking around to see if there are any pigs or snitches around. 

right at the end of the day, she checks her phone once and starts to leave the area, when jules comes around on her bicycle. “I give free rides!”

rue chuckles and blushes a little. “you’re fucking weird.”

“yes, but you love me, so it’s a win win,” she says back. “I’ll go extra slow so you won’t fall.”

well, if she’s offering...rue shrugs and adjusts herself on the handlebars, and as expected, jules pedals as carefully as possible. halfway thru the trip, it occurs to rue that jules has never been to her house, and probably doesn’t know where she’s going. well, it’s not like she cared because even if she has to skip getting home on time to spend time with jules, it’s quite alright. 

“if you’re taking me home, you should I live on seventh lane,” rue says.

jules just keeps on pedaling until it appears in front of her. “left or right?”

“right.”

jules turns right and stops right at rue’s place. “your residence, m’lady.”

rue hops off and turns to jules with a thankful look. “thanks. uh…”

“home looks kinda cozy on the outside,” she compliments. “the kind of home I would live in. but, alas, I got father things to attend to.”

“well, you’re always welcome to drop by,” rue says, her voice heavy with nervousness. why is this one girl making her all sorts of nervous and shit? “if you want of course.”

“I’ll hold you accountable.” she simply waves and circles around the block, then heads the other way.

* * *

when rue sees jules the next day, she’s buzzing with excitement, her conversation with her little sister still buzzing in her ear.

“she’s so pretty, and kind, and everything I didn’t think I would like in a girl,” rue had told her sister gia, who would much rather study for some test that she didn’t give a fuck about. “she’s got that vsco aesthetic, you know, the girls who carry the hydroflasks and wears scrunchies and look like they are a snapchat filter 100% of the time.”

“I’m aware,” gia sighs. “not that i’m not happy for you finding love, but I have homework.”

“come on. It’s not like we speak often. i’m working, you’re studying…”

“you’re a drug dealer;” she points out. “I’m surprised mom hasn’t found out because if she did, she would kill you.”

“luckily for mom, she won’t ever find out.”

“just ask her out,” gia advises. “how hard is it to ask a girl out? it’s like asking a boy out, only different because girls are...well, girls. what’s the worst that can happen?”

“she says no,” rue replies.

“maybe she’ll say yes. just shoot your shot, rue. you never know.”

and her sister is right. rue won’t know how jules would react unless she tries. she goes to her locker and pretends to get her textbook, but really it’s a hollowed our book that contained her selling stash. might as well get this bread and then ask jules out. right?

after a long day of working and pretending to care about class work, rue finds jules talking to cassie, probably talking about makeup or something uninteresting. why couldn’t rue be like most girls, is something rue would’ve asked if she was thirteen.

“oh, hi rue!” jules greets happily. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I thought we shared a class.”

“me too,” rue chuckles.

“oh shoot, mckay’s calling,” cassie announces, then leaves the premises. 

jules rolls her eyes. “she’s not getting a call from her boyfriend. actually, kinda wanted to ask you something. um, if you’re free this weekend, we can hang out sometime. only if you’re not busy and if your boss makes you sleep this time.”

rue smirks. “I was going to ask you out.”

“well shit,” jules shrugs. “great minds think alike, huh? so, what do you say? a date?”

“it’s a date.”


	4. cuatro

it’s the weekend and rue is hella nervous. however, she is simply distracted by her nervousness over seeing lexi on her screen, requesting a facetime chat. “hello stranger, what do you want?” she greets, and ignores the fact that lexi doesn’t look at all happy or amused.

“you have a date with jules?”

rue is quick to say no, but that would be a lie. “why do you care?”

“you barely know this girl and now you’re asking her out?”

“_she_ asked _me_ out,” rue clarifies. “and again, why do you care? what, do you have some type of crush on me?” it was a slip of the tongue, but it makes things silent. rue is not comfortable with this so she continues. “listen, I don’t give a fuck how you feel about jules or if you think you might be a better girlfriend, but i’m exploring a part of me that I never got a chance to because i sell drugs to a bunch of ungrateful white cishets. give me that chance, or you can fuck off.”

lexi sighs. “i—_fine_. clearly, you will never feel the same, so I gotta move on, I guess. but don’t expect me to come crawling back when she dumps you.”

“wow, thanks, alexia,” rue deadpans, and decides to end the chat at that so she disconnects, and then starts laughing. “fucking, lexi.”

* * *

jules shows up within thirty minutes after the facetime call of hell. rue’s mother opens the door and questions her, wondering who this girl is and why is she taking rue out on a supposed date. rue interrupts it as soon as she’s ready. “mom quit it,” she says. “she’s not a dude.”

“that doesn’t mean I can’t question the people you’re dating,” she argues. 

“it’s ok, rue,” jules chuckles. “i’m not intimidated in the slightest. i’m guessing you’re ready?”

rue nods, then glares at her mother. 

“have her back by midnight,” her mother says.

rue groans, then closes the door behind them. “I’m so sorry. my mother is just..._ugh_.”

“my dad would do the same to you so i’m not weirded out, honest.”

rue starts to relax, then as they walk down the street, she slips her hand next to jules’. quickly taking the hint, jules just takes her hand in hers and they start swinging their enclosed hands as if they were giddily strolling down the street, then rue starts to giggle. “dude. _seriously_?”

“hey, you requested.”

rue rolls her eyes. “whatever. so, before getting ready for this date, I guess I finally told lexi what the deal was. she wasn’t too heartbroken but she did say she won’t come crawling back if by chance, you break my heart. it was stupid to say.”

“good, you were honest and now you worry about other things, like impressing the shit outta me.”

rue couldn’t hold back the fond smile even if she tried to. “you’re cute, you know that?”

“i’ve heard it once or twice,” jules quickly replies.

“so where are you taking me? I hope you know i’m not into cliches so movie dates are outta the question.”

“shhh,” jules hisses, then pulls rue to an enclosed alcove. there is a door on the side, and rue can hear the booming of a seemingly heavy song playing outside. “so, an old friend of mine thought this would be a good idea when I asked them on where to take you. something told me before you confirmed it that you aren’t into clichéd type of dates.”

“and what’s that?”

jules pushes the bead covering to the side and inside is something rue would have seen on that show her sister likes to watch. pose, she thinks. she would watch it sometimes and she liked it for its progressive showing of trans and gender non-binary representation (something ryan murphy did right) but she isn’t terribly into it. still, the ballroom scene in front of her is everything. “ok, not bad.”

“Wait until the _real_ show starts, then you’ll like it more.”

and jules is absolutely right. rue never actually had the chance to be a teenager, especially when she’s the school’s plug and her boss is a certified _dick_, but even though this is NOT what teens do, she’s surely enjoying a night of being with a girl she likes, inside of an underground drag show with some of the most beautifully fabulous drag queens that rue has ever seen. 

much better than most dates she’s ever been in, which isn’t much to be very honest.

* * *

they’re walking side by side, giggling and enjoying each other’s company by the end.

after the spectacular drag show, jules ends the night by dragging an excited rue inside a diner. it’s mostly spent stealing each other’s fries and indulging in the thickest milkshakes ever (“this shit thicc,” rue jokes).

“so, not exactly dinner and movie, huh?”

“nah, you good,” rue smiles back. “maybe next time imma run the show...that is, if I find free time like this.”

“mmm, while I _love_ the idea of you being my plug...sometimes it’s cooler if you were just a teenager too.”

yeah. rue’s been craving that since she turned sixteen. “sadly it doesn't work like that, baby girl. but...for the moments I have here...I can at least enjoy before my shitty ass boss intercepts my life with a new selling idea.”

jules stands right in front of rue’s home, then sits on the steps. rue blinks, shrugs, and joins the girl. “at least I was able to bring you out of your shell for once.”

“and _that_ deserves an award.”

“gonna give me a discount on that fentanyl? say, twenty cents?”

rue cackles. “you ain’t shit.”

“it was worth a try.”

“nah. something better.” that’s when rue impulsively presses her lips against jules’ own. jules places a hand on rue’s cheek, kissing her back, letting her eyes flutter shut.

“oh, you’re back!”

rue growls the second she pulls away from jules’ soft ass lips, glaring at gia with an intensity that can kill. “why the _fuck_ you gotta kill my mojo?”

“it’s my job as your little sister,” gia grins sinisterly. “besides. you don’t feel cold?”

rue stares at jules, who appears to be flushed but nonetheless conscious. “nah. yo, give me a few minutes. don’t tell mom.”

“mom is dead asleep. and two minutes, and i’m pulling you inside to grill you for every little detail.”

when gia goes inside, rue sighs in relief. “I am so sorry. she’s so annoying but sadly lovable.”

“nothing to explain.” jules only grins back, and kisses rue for a few seconds. “besides, i’m surprised my dad hasn’t asked for me yet. imma head out before he suddenly gets some type of father-daughter telepathic moment or whatever.”

“make sure you let me know when you get home.”

“you got it.” rue quickly gets up and pulls jules up along with her. once they’re eye level again, their lips meet again in the third kiss for the night. rue will never get tired of that. _never_.

“two minutes are up!”

rue steps back and waves at jules, who waves back. she watches jules go, then she goes inside her own home and grabs gia to give her a sisterly noogie. “watch when your bum ass boyfriend shows up!”

“shit! uncle!” rue lets go immediately. “I hate you.”

“goodnight, gia,” rue says back before entering her own room. once the door closes, she sighs in contentment. 

and to think, this all started over twenty fuckin’ cents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, I am so sorry this took eight months for me to update. lmao writer’s block is fuckin real and CoVID did nothing to cure that for this particular story lol
> 
> I kinda half assed the end but not in bad nature or anything
> 
> stay safe y’all 
> 
> (also I never watched an episode of pose. I can’t trust a single ryan murphy produced show ever since glee and ahs)


End file.
